The Other Half
by Twilightchik13
Summary: My name is Bella Swan, I was bullied my entire life by Edward Cullen and his friends. However I moved to Florida 5 years ago, but I'm coming back to Forks and I'm not exactly the same person I was before. Time for revenge, or so I thought...
1. Chapter 1

-The Other Half-

Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor any of the character's in Twilight!

Chapter 1: Sick Little Games- All Time Low

Forks, Washington: my personal hell. My name is Bella Swan; I'm a 13 year old 7th grader at Fork's Public Middle School. If you asked someone in the halls they would either a. Ask who? Or B. Laugh in your face. I'm not the prettiest thing in the world with frizzy brown hair, brown eyes, thick brimmed glasses, and acne everywhere! I would definitely not be considered part of the popular crowd, actually now that I think of it I'm not part of any crowd. I know it sounds sad, but I'm used to it. I would be perfectly content with quietly going about my own business; however that is not possible due to one group of people: the populars. They are the ones who make every waking moment of my life awful! The leader, should I say dictator is Edward Cullen! I must have insulted his family or something by accident because all he does every day is shit on my very existence….

_-Flashback-_

_I was sitting at my lunch table alone when suddenly I heard a tray smack down in front of me. Looking up I saw none other than Edward telling me: "Move ugly!" _

"_But this is the table I sit at every day!"_

"_Does it look like I care, my friends and I need somewhere to sit and well this just looked like the perfect spot" His friends were standing behind him snickering as he taunted me._

"_Edward there aren't any other tables open, I can't move!" I can't believe I just said that._

"_Well then eat in the bathroom then, it would spare everyone from looking at your disgusting face!" As those words echoed in my head, tears were beginning to well up in my eyes._

"_HAHA! Ugly old belly is crying guys! Look at her!"_

_That was it; I bolted out of the room so fast, leaving my lunch sitting on the table. All I heard as I left was the sound of Edward and his stupid friend laughing._

As I walked home from school that day, all I could hear was laughing. I couldn't deal with this anymore. As I walked into my house, I was greeted by the sound of yelling.

"CHARLIE I'M LEAVING AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

"Renee please don't leave me here alone, at least let Bella stay"

I walked into the kitchen incredible frightened, "Who's leaving" I asked timidly

"Bella", my mom said, "Sweetheart, we are going to move to Florida, just the two of us." She stated firmly glaring at Charlie the entire time.

"Please no!" My dad weakly argued

"Baby you need to go pack up now, we are leaving tonight!"

"O-ok mom" The tears were beginning to well back into my eyes at the sight of Charlie, but I had to get out of this place!

That night my mother and I were on a plane that was headed to Florida and away from my living nightmare.


	2. Come Home OneRepublic

The Other Half

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 2: Come Home- OneRepublic and Sara Bareilles

BEEP BEEP BEEP! I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off far too early in the morning. I looked outside to see palm trees, the blue sky, and seagulls flying around freely. I sighed in despair once I realized I was leaving today. Oh yeah you heard me right, I'm moving back to Forks. You see my mom got remarried to a guy named Phil, and they are sending of the kind of vibe that says: HEY WE ARE NEWLYWEDS GO AWAY! They haven't voiced their opinions but they need their space, I can just tell.

I hopped out of bed and looked in my closet for something to wear on the long plane ride. Finally I slid on my faded skinny jeans, a black V-neck shirt, my crazy painted converse, and a colorful scarf (see on profile) Now from the time I moved away to now, I've changed a little. My hair had been tamed, all of my baby fat had gone away, I got contacts, and I got treatment for my acne! I was finally confident in both my appearance and myself.

As I got out of the car to enter the airport I hugged my mother and Phil goodbye, promising to visit for holidays. And I was off. The plane ride was fairly uneventful; I listened to my iPod throughout, occasionally glancing at the people around me. Finally we land and the nerves began to kick in as I exited the plane.

Charlie was waiting for me with a huge smile on his face and my bags in hand. I ran up to him giving him a hug. "aww Bells I missed you!"

"I missed you too Ch- I mean dad!"

We walked to his police cruiser which had not changed even slightly since I left, and as we drove off, I heard the laughing again in my mind as I approached Forks for the first time in 5 years.

My mind raced as I unpacked my things into my old room. A little music might help…

"All the right friends in all the wrong places

So yeah, we're going down

They got all the right moves in all the right faces

So yeah, we're going down" I sang and danced around, until I heard a knock on the door and Charlie peaked inside, attempting to stifle his laughter at my less than incredible dancing.

"Hey Bells if its ok with you I have you all registered for school so you can start tomorrow"

"O-ok dad that cool!"

"I'll see you in the morning then"

"Good Night Charlie" I called after him as he left. I glanced at my clock realizing it was already 11pm. I would need all the energy I could get for tomorrow. The last thing I thought before I drift off was "Why the hell are you here?"


	3. We r Who We R

The Other Half

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 3: We R Who We R: Ke$ha

"_Tonight we're going hard hard hard ha ha hard _

_Just like the world is our our our ah ah ours _

_We're tearing it apar par par pa pa part _

_You know we're superstars _

_We are who we are" _

I decided that I need to get pumped up this morning for my 'first' day. As I jammed out to the music I threw on a fairly inconspicuous outfit, not wanted to stick out too much (see profile). I couldn't eat anything for breakfast because my stomach felt sick due to the idea of going back to school in Forks.

Charlie dropped me off at the front of the school, and as I walked to the main office the entire student body began whispering, obviously unused to the idea of a new student.

"_I heard that she is from Florida"_

"_What's her name again?"_

"_Damn she is smoking hot!" _I let out an exasperated sigh at the last comment I heard.

Just before I reached main office this bouncing pixie ran up to me with the widest smile I had ever seen.

"Hello my name is Alice Brandon, you're new right?"

"Oh ya right my name is Bella I just moved here from Florida." I replied politely

"oooooo I can just tell we are going to be GREAT friends" she squealed, "let's go get your schedule so I can see if you are in my classes!"

After getting my schedule, my new, overexcited friend snatched it out of my grasp

"OMIGAWD! We have sooooooo many classes together, except bio, well that sucks! I think you have it with one of my other friends though so it's ok!"

"Oh that's great then!" I said. Thankful I would have at least one friend in each of my classes.

"Here let's go introduce you to everyone else!" Alice exclaimed

As we walked up to the group, the member turned around, watching me curiously

As I studied their faces, I realized something: I know these people!

Alice suddenly began rattling off names "Ok so this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jazzy, and oh here comes Edward!"

As I turned to see this 'Edward' I froze and everything flooded back: the mocking, taunting, and bullying!

Alice's friends began to get confused as to why I suddenly became cold as I faced them realizing that each one of these people, except Alice, contributed to my horrible childhood in Forks! And 'Edward' was Edward Cullen: my worst nightmare. I knew I would have to face him soon or later, but I honestly would have rather had it be later! As he approached my unmoving form, Alice said, "and everyone this is Bella!" And from behind me I heard Edward mutter, "No fucking way!"


	4. Fighter

The Other Half

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 4: Fighter- Christina Aguilera

Once I heard those 3 words I was gone. Stumbling away, muttering how" did he recognize it was Bella SWAN! There are plenty of other Bella's in the world; I'm not the only one!" As I all but ran away I heard Emmett ask Alice, "What's wrong with her?"

"Not sure" she replied, and then proceeded to chase after me.

"Bella… Bella… BEEEEELLLLLAAAAA WAIT UP!" I finally turned around as she began the yelling

"What was up with the abrupt exit back there?" she inquired

"I know him…" I said in a shaky voice, "he used to bully me when I lived here before I moved."

"You mean Edward… oh no! Don't tell me you are the Belly he always talked about! I swear Bella he has changed!"

"I find that hard to believe!" I said angrily to her

"But its true Bella, c'mon back over and we will try this again! PLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!"

"I suppose I don't really have a choice" I bowed my head in defeat and followed Alice over to her friends

"Don't be shy Bella, we don't bite… often" exclaimed Emmett as I walked up

"Good to know Emmett"

"Ok now Edward this is Bella I don't think I introduced you!"

All Edward could do was blankly stare at me.

"Um yeah we know each other…" I said, all while glaring at his blank expression

"Hehe, well ok we should all get to class now…" Alice whispered uneasily, as she tried to end the staring contest between Edward and me.

Everyone began to walk away and finally I turned my back on Edward to go to English class, feeling oddly confident.

Alice Led me through the halls all day and brought me to all of our lessons, however once AP Bio came she was forced to leave me at the door.

"I'll see you after class and we will go to gym Bella" she waved

As I walked into the classroom all eyes were on me as they had been all day, word had already started to get around that I was old ugly Swan, back again from Florida!

I greeted my teacher who directed me to an open seat. As I examined the lesson on the board the seat next to me was pulled out and I was greeted with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"We need to talk." The greens eyes said to me, I couldn't focus on who the eyes belong to I was so entranced by them"

"Bella... are you there?" suddenly I snapped back into reality and realized the Edward Cullen was sitting next to me.

"We have absolutely nothing to discuss!" I replied coldly, and obstinately turned back around to face the board

He stared at me the entire class until the bell rang. As I was getting up he slid a piece of paper toward me and briskly walked out of the room. I opened the paper to see flawless handwriting that said:

_Meet me in the back of the school at 2:30_

As 2:30 came rolling around I found myself thinking: Maybe it would be worth it… No Bella you will not go with him! It's a trap obviously! It will only hurt me! Then without an ounce of regret I walked home, and as far away from the back of the school as possible!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLZZZ! I WANA GET AT LEAT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST CHAPTER 5! THANKSSS GUYSSSS! LOVE YOU ALLL!**


	5. Animal

The Other Half

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

_**Thank you to: **__**xxxbulletxxx**__** for helping me pick Bella's car!**_

Chapter 5: Animal by: Neon Trees

The walk from school to my house is really not that long, maybe about 2 miles or so, but it felt like eternity! All I did was think about Edward, which was really not something I enjoyed having my thoughts consumed by! As I neared my house, I spotted something in the driveway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" You could probably hear me screaming all the way in Boston, but I didn't care! My car, my baby was parked in my driveway beside my father's humble home! It looked so out of place! Since Phil is a ball player he has a little extra cash, so I got a VERY nice car for my sweet 16. My baby is a black Audi _tt_, with black tinted windows, silver rims, black leather interior, and the inside lights up red when I start it. Well so maybe Phil has A LOT of extra cash. (see Pro.) I raced up, yanked opening the car, to see the keys in the ignition and quickly turned my love on. I reviled in the hum of its engine, when my phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"I see that you found your surprise." Charlie said from the other end

I hung up and sprinted inside to give my dad a massive hug.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU TNANK YOU!" I all but screamed into his ear

"It was my pleasure Bella!" he responded "I'm glad you are happy"

After my reunion with my car I did all of my homework, did the laundry, made dinner for Charlie, and I was off to bed, incredibly excited to drive to school in the morning.

As I drove slid into the parking lot, all eyes were on my car. I parked in an open spot and got out of my baby.

"Nice car." An unexpected voice startled my and I tripped, preparing myself for the hard ground. Wait one second, where I the ground, I swear to God it was there when I fell on my ass yesterday at Charlie's house!

"You should be more careful…" I opened my eyes and whipped my head around to see who else but Edward Cullen holding me in his arms with an adorable smirk on his beautiful face. Beautiful? Huh, I meant to say life ruining. I scrambled out of his embrace at the speed of light as he chuckled at my obvious discomfort.

"Go away" I stated coldly

"You never met up with me yesterday" He said, ignoring my order

"There was nothing to talk about"

"Bella I need to tell you how utterly sorry I am! I've changed! I was just a stupid kid who wanted to be popular, but didn't know how! I just need you to understand that!" He pleaded with me, sincerity written all over his face.

"Edward, thank you for saying that, but although I do trust you, I can't forgive you yet for what you did to me" Wait why did I just say that? BELLA BE STRONG DON'T GIVE IN TO HIS LIES!

"Bella I please can we at least be friends, I will earn your forgiveness someday!" He said in a strong voice.

"Maybe… Edward really need to go to class now, I will see you in Bio." I called over my shoulder as I walked off to English.

This is a huge mess!

**Heyyy guysss! Thank you soooo much for reading! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I'm back from my trip nowwww! Hope you liked this chapter and please ****Review! **Ahhhhhhh thanks again also thanks to everyone who suggested cars including:

ling1404

xxxbulletxxx

Lilypad10

twi-hardjacob

shadie16

CherryBlossoms016 - Great cars!

ShortStuff1994

THANKS GUYS SOO MUCH AGAIN AND LOVE U ALLLL!


	6. Daylight

The Other Half

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 6: Daylight by Matt&Kim

The entire day up to lunch was kind of a blur for me. Edward's sincere words continually echoed in my head, willing me to believe him and forgive him. I couldn't though, he had hurt me through our entire childhood, and I would not forgive someone who caused me so much pain. I just wouldn't let that happen.

I walked pensively to bio after my lunch with Alice, who did not notice something was wrong due to the fact that I barely get a word in on a normal day. Edward was already in his seat when I got to class, and he flashed me a genuine smile and proceeded to pull my chair out for me.

"Hello Bella" he whispered to me

"Um hey Edward" I muttered, thankful we were the only two in the room

"How had your day been"

"Uneventful, and you" I responded without looking at him

"It has been ok, I've been a little preoccupied with something on my mind…" he trailed off as people began to enter the class

"Really, and what is that" I inquired curiously

"Well…" he started, but Mr. Banner cut him off, beginning class

He slipped me a note a few minutes later reading: _Alice wanted me to invite you to go to the movies in Port Angeles on Friday, would you like to come?_

I quickly responded:_ Ok but it's only because Alice wants me to_

He smirked at my reply and wrote: _I wouldn't dream of another reason_

Finally it was Friday and I was actually excited to go out. Only because of Alice though, I think…

_KNOCK KNOCK_ that would be Alice now. I walked out and saw it was not only Alice but also Edward. Letting out a sigh I slid into the back seat of their silver Volvo. It was a silent ride, well I was silent but Alice talked the entire time. As we pulled up to the movie I could see Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper out front waiting for us.

"HEY IT'S BELLAAAAA!" Emmett roared, as I let out a surprised jumped

"Yup that my name Emmy don't wear it out" Jasper chuckled at Emmett's new nickname

"C'mon Emmy we need to get seats" Looks like the name is catching on. Emmett gave me a little glare.

"Ok then Bellsie poo we wouldn't want to miss the show" Crap they better not call me that

"hahahaha we better go inside before Emmett and Bella kill each other" Edward said with a smile.

I ended up sitting next to Alice and Edward in the theater. To my dismay we were seeing a horror movie. I don't like horror movies, I can live with them, but I get scared fairly easily. About 5 minutes in, I was shaking and screaming at every little thing that happened on the screen, when suddenly I felt Edward wrap his muscular Arm around my shoulders….

AHHHHH sorry for the cliffhanger guyssssss! Okey dokey new pole!

_**Q: What is your favorite book aside from Twilight?**_

Can't wait to hear from u guysss!

Review Review Review! Thankssssss!


	7. Fall for You

The Other Half

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

Chapter 7: Fall For You –Secondhand Serenade

Oh. My. God. This is not happening. I mean it can't be this has to be a dream! Ya that's it, just a dream! Now wakey wakey Bella! –Pinch- Shit! That hurt….oh man this is totally real! Edward Cullen, my enemy, has his arm around me! I suddenly become incredibly warm as I realized that I was not in dreamland. I turned my head to look at Edward but he was facing forward watching the movie. WHAT DO I DO! I don't know why but it just felt kind of right! I know I came here vowing that I would enact my revenge onto Edward Cullen, but I'm really not feeling too passionate about that goal anymore. I slowly lowered my head to his shoulder and sighed deeply. He froze a little bit when I did this but soon he relaxed and began to stroke my arm tenderly. I closed my eyes and I sure wasn't scared of the movie… I was little more scared of what was going to happen after the movie.

As the movie ended I looked over to Edward, realizing he was also looking at me. He flashed me one of his brilliant smiles which I would have to get used to. We exited the theater and I also realized that Alice and Rosalie were smiling at me. Shoot I was totally going get grilled later! We decided on an Italian restaurant, and headed off to the cars.

"Hey Bella I'm going to go with Jasper this time, ok?" she said slyly

"Ya I guess that's ok with me" I stated uncertain

"Cya later then" She winked and ran off

I got into the car with Edward.

"Bella?" He asked

"Yes Edward?"

"You can sit in the front seat…" He chuckled

"What… ohhhh hehe ya right sorry!" Wow I'm a complete fool

I got out of the car and into the front seat, oozing discomfort. What a gross word "OOZING" it just sounds like something that has to do with a wound! I digress, it was very uncomfortable and there wasn't a whole lot to chit-chat about!

"sooooooooooo…." Ohhh you know a conversation will be good when that is how it starts!

"sooo…" I replied originally

"…about the theater….." he whispered

"Ya what about it?" I inquired to push him to say it

"Did you mind?" he wouldn't even look at me

"no…" I trailed off

"Hey want to listen to some music?" He changed the subject quickly, turning on the radio

_ But hold your breathe_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Your impossible to find_

Wow I actually didn't think this situation could possibly get more awkward, but what do you know it did! To lighten up the situation I of course decided to start singing along and that is how we pulled up to the restaurant: Singing and laughing like the tone deaf people we probably sounded like!

"Ahh my ears!" Emmett was moaning from the sidewalk as we walked to him still belting out the lyrics, completely off key!

"Oh hush Emmett, you wish you could sing like us" I said as Edward laughed

"Ya sure just keep telling yourself that!" Alice yelled from the car as she walked over

We walked inside and got our seats. As I scanned the menu our waiter came over to take our orders. He told us his name was Jacob, all while staring at the girls the entire time. Upon seeing this both Jasper and Emmett put their arms around Rosalie and Alice, leaving me defenseless.

"Now is the anything I can get for you" his eyes were glued to me

We all gave him our orders and he finally walked away

"Haha sucks for Bella!" Emmett sang

"Ya and you were complaining about my singing earlier! You shouldn't be talking buddy!" I retaliated

I glanced around the table and once I got to Edward I realized that he looked pissed! Maybe that thing in the theater wasn't just a one-time deal. I felt a wave of hope wash over me as I thought of this! The entire dinner was the same, the creepy waiter stared at my chest, and Edward got angry. As we were leaving the creep began to walk over to me and Edward quickly put his arm around my waist and dragged me out of the restaurant.

"Hey what was that for Edward" I asked him as he led me to the car, still not letting go of my waist.

"Bella I have to tell you something…"

Ahhhhhh sorry guyssss! Another cliffhanger wats up with that! Sorry for the overly hyper dialogue… but I'm overly hyper right now... first red bull ever... u understand! Okkkkkk well comment and such hope u liked it! Btw I got 897 words in this one NEW RECORD!

_**I want 10 reviews or I will not post the next chapter**_ I don't care if they are flames, though I would not prefer that! Tell me if u didn't like my writing today or something give me critique! Well that about it byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee loverssssssssssssss!


	8. Follow Me Down

The Other Half

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

_**OMIGAWD I LEGIT HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 3 MONTHS! I FEEEEEEELLLL SO BAD THINGS HAVE BEEN RLY BAD WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF! BLAME CHEMISTRY! BUT HERE YA GO ANYWAY!**_

_**PS. THANKS TO Girl with the umbrella for reminding me to update and giving me the awesome critique! THANKSSSSSSSS!**_

Chapter 8: Follow me down: 3OH3!

"Yeah…." I trailed off staring at him with my heart fluttering

"Can we be friends?" he looked up at me with pleading eyes

"wuuuhht… I mean yes, sure, I guess?" I rambled, slightly confused by this question

"Good, I….."He was cut off by Alice and Rosalie forcefully grabbing both my arms and dragging me away toward the car and back toward Forks.

As I was pushed not too gently into the car, I looked up only to be met with the curious eyes of Alice and Rosalie.

"Spill!" they both stated in unison

"Edward and I are now friends?" it came out more as a question because I was still slightly confused about the whole thing.

"WHAAAAT" Alice exclaimed, her voice did not match her size because I'm pretty sure I'm deaf in one ear now she is sooo loud!

"We thought you guys were having a different conversation" Rosalie calmly said

"See Alice it's not that difficult to not scream in people's ears" I sarcastically said, obviously avoiding whatever conversation Rosalie and Alice thought Edward and I were having

"Soooo…." Alice further inquired

"What do you want me to say?"

"Are you friends now?" she continued

"I guess so; I'm not too sure how it's going to go be we're going to find out." I replied eyes downcast

"You thought he was going to say something else too" said Rosalie

"Well yeah, I just kind of assumed..." I whispered "But I really am relieved I wouldn't have said yes anyway even if he had asked me out" I boldly stated

"You go girl!" yelled Alice

"You are so corny it's almost painful" we all laughed as we drove back to the Cullen's house.

I slept over Alice's house which was fairly uneventful because the guys were all sleeping over another friend's house that night. All we did was eat a ton of crap, and gossip about all of the rumors that are going through the halls of Forks High school. The next morning Alice dropped me off and I set off to do chores galore! While I was in the kitchen making dinner, I decided that I needed some tunes to cook to!

"_Take me take me outta here it makes me  
Feel so, feel so na na nana na  
Baby baby here we all crazy  
You don't have to worry na na nana na  
So follow me down  
Out of this town  
Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down, I'll show you around  
There's a place we gotta go  
Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la.."_

Cue my amazing dancing right about now! I danced like a crazy person around my kitchen all while making the roast chicken for Charlie. As that cook I thought about what had happened the previous day. That was crazy I can't believe I actually thought Edward Cullen was going to ask me out, furthermore I can't believe I wanted him to ask me out! What is wrong with you Bella? What ever happened to your devious revenge that you had planned so well? Honestly I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually want to be friends with Edward! Wait have I been have having this whole conversation out loud? Oh hehe I guess whole thing is making me kind of crazy! Well whatever I may as well embrace the crazy, it's better than sad! For some reason I still found myself thinking that I would follow Edward down anywhere, anytime.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOOOOOO GUYZZZZ GEEZ! THIS WAS REALLLLLYYY HARD TO WRITE MY GOODNESS! FOR SERIOUSLY! BUT YA _**COMMENT/REVIEW/KEEP ON READING**_! ILL TRY TO POST ONCE A WEEK AT LEAST! AGAIN BLAME THE ENTIRE SUBJECT OF CHEMISTRY FOR MY PROLONGED ABSENCE! SORRRYYYYYYY! WUV U ALL!


	9. me again?

Hey everyone… remember me? Maybe not haha! Well I'm thinking about coming back this summer to write my own ending of The Other Half! I really thought the way twilightreader916 was very cute, but I just kinda miss the story! plz don't flame on the _**ONLY**_ person who offered to adopt my story because it's just not a nice thing to do! If you want shit on my life for not setting up a good story to add on because I know some of you are thinking that too! However, I'm very excited to be re-adopting my story I guess? Haha anyway I'll see you all soon! THANK YOU FOR WAITING FOR ME DARLINGS!


	10. Bang Bang Bang

WAZZZZZZUUUPPP! HEY SO YA I GETTING THIS THANGGG GOING EARLY AND STARTING THE BEGINNGING OF THE END… OF MY STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT YO!

SORRY I ACTUALLY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT CH. I'M ON CUZ OF ALL THE OH HEY GUYS JUSTWANTED TO LETCHA KNOW I'M KINDA FAILING MY CHEM CLASS SO UM YA CYA IN LIKE 6 MONTHS UPDATE THINGS!

Bang Bang Bang: Christina Perri

MERP! I don't want to go to school today! Why is school necessary? Wait a second. Bella + school= Edward! Self-pep-talk=success! Hellz ya math is life! As I got changed (outfit on pro) I began to rethink what was happening in this twisted relationship between Edward and me. He TORTURED me when I was little and I'm just letting it go like nothing even happened! I thought as I made my breakfast in a rush. Grrrr… -cough- note to self: no growling audibly while eating toast, you will choke. Ok now back on topic, but he's been sosososo nice, and he has apologized more than once. Maybe I should just let it go. I guess I'm just gonna have to play it by ear and see if he actually stays true to our newfound friendship.

Two months later at school…

Edward and I have actually gotten very close. I would like to say he has become my best friend, don't tell Alice that. However, that little feeling in my, that one that makes me all fuzzy inside when I see him, ya that one, it's grown, a lot. Just thinking about him makes me blush, let alone hanging out with him. I'm not certain but I would like to think he feels the same way; I, of course, blushed bright red as I passed a Prom poster. My thoughts continued to be consumed by Edward when I heard something behind me.

"Bella, Bella! Wait for meeee!" Alice quickly closed the space between us as I walk to my next class.

"What's up Al?" I inquired

"Have you talked to Edward yet, he wants to ask you something" She told me

"Oh ok, I'll catch up with him later then" I told her as I walked into math.

WAITWAITWAIT this could be it! Maybe he will ask me to prom! My math teacher was starting to give me a weird look due to my tomato-like complexion. Bella Swan, remain calm. Just meet Edward by his car like always! Do not assume anything! Ok now focus on math. Why does math have letters in it, I thought the point of the subject was only numbers! Oh well…

2 hours later (think of that voice in SpongeBob, ya you know what I'm talking about!)

Unfortunately I dropped bio today so I haven't seen Edward at all. It was always a sad day when I couldn't stare at Edward like a lost puppy in class. As my train of thought then switched to the history test I had tomorrow, I passed Mike.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering…." He began in a shaky voice. Oh god this better not be going where I think it is.

"Yeah Mike?" I said politely

"umm well… DOYOUWANTTOGOTOPROMWITHME?" Wait, what did he say?

"Come again Mike?" I said, slightly confused.

He took a deep breath, "Would you like to go to prom with me Bella?" Damn it, just what I thought.

"Well, um Mike I'm sorry but I think I might be going with someone else" right Bella he hasn't even asked! I told you not to assume!

"Oh… ok that fine I guess, sorry…" He walked off with a sad expression on his face. Aw man now I feel awful! No Bella now you have to see what Edward wants! YAYAYA! No Bella no assumptions!

I approached Edward's car in the lot with butterflies in my stomach. Why am I so nervous we do this every day! As I neared the Volvo I saw two people making out. EW PDA much! Most likely its just Emmett and Rose being themselves. I took a sip of the bottled water I was holding when I realized that the guy had my favorite bronze hair. And that girl with the strawberry blond hair was Tanya. Edward and the school slut were hooking up right in front of me! Was this what he wanted to tell me! That he didn't actually like me and he wanted me to leave him alone for good so I'll stop pining for him. Well you succeeded Edward, congrats! Tears began to form in my eyes when Edward realized I was there. He quickly tore himself from Tanya.

"Bella I can't explain" he started.

"Don't even! Is this what you wanted to let me know! I cannot believe you! " I said choking back my tears.

"Bella no!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP EDWARD I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME!" That did it for me. The tears rolled down my face as I unscrewed the bottle of water, poured it on Edward's head, and ran away.

As I dashed from the scene I wanted to erase from my memory forever, I ran into Mike again.

"Mike?" I called out

"Yeah Bella?" he asked forlorn

"I changed my mind; I really would like to go to prom with you." I told him with an innocent smile.

His expression immediately changed.

"Really?" He asked, quite surprised

"Definitely!"

Mike hurriedly put his arm around my waist; almost like he needed to make sure I wouldn't run away.

Sucks to be you Edward.

_OKIEEEE GUYSSSS! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! I'M SOSOSOSOSOSO HAPPY TO BE WRITING AGAIN! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY! _

_Poll: Who's your favorite character so far?_

_ANSWER IN REVIEWS PLZZZ!_


	11. Rolling in the Deep

What's shakin my bacon? Me again getting this story rollingggg! So ya don't be too shy to _**REVIEW**_! It makes me happy! HEREEEEE WWEEEE GGGOOOO!

Ch. ? Who knows!

Rolling in the Deep: Adele

So Edward thinks he can just jerk me around like nothing is going to happen. Well he is seriously mistaken! There are consequences to actions and he is about to find that out! When I got home I decided that I was too angry to sit and do homework so I decided that an angry run was in order! I got into my running clothes, plugged in my iPod, and I was off. As I ran I thought about if I was really being rational or if I was jumping the gun. Maybe Edward really did have an excuse? No that can't be possible I saw them making out with my own eyes. It wasn't some rumor I heard from Alice. This is real! He needs to own up to what he did! No one hurts Bella Swan TWICE and just gets away with it. With my iPod blasting loud in my ears, and my head pounding with the anger I felt, I decided that if he wants Tanya, then he can have her. But I'll have to show him what he is missing at Prom.

I woke up that morning to my alarm blasting a familiar song that only fueled my anger.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark,_

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear, _**Hell ya I do! You like making out with sluts and are oblivious to** everyone else's feelings!

_Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your shit bare,_

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you,_

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do,_ **You better watch yourself Eddie-boy**

_There's a fire starting in my heart,_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,_

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless ,_**I can't belive I had those feelings about you.**

_I can't help feeling,_

_We could have had it all,_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_And you played it to the beat,_

_Baby, I have no story to be told,_

_But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,_

_Think of me in the depths of your despair,_

_Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,_

_The scars of your love remind me of us,_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me),_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,_

_I can't help feeling,_

_We could have had it all,_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_You had my heart inside of your hands,_

_And you played it to the beat,_

_Could have had it all,_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_You had my heart inside of your hands,_

_But you played it with a beating,_

_Throw your soul through every open door,_

_Count your blessings to find what you look for,_

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,_

_You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,_

_We could have had it all,_

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),_

_We could have had it all,_

_It all, it all, it all,_

_We could have had it all,_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_You had my heart inside of your hands,_

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me),_**Its unfortunately true Edward, really it is!**

_And you played it to the beat,_

_Could have had it all,_

_Rolling in the deep,_

_You had my heart inside of your hands,_

_But you played it,_

_You played it,_

_You played it,_

_You played it to the beat. _

The tears were flowing freely down my face. Why did I let him do that to me!That did nothing but further fueled the anger I was already feeling. Since it was a Saturday I decided to call Alice up and see if she wanted to go prom dress shopping with me. Obviously she said yes, all the pixie does is shop! When we got there I was forced into about every dress imaginable! Then I was judged.

"BEllllllaaaaaaa you look so pretty in all of them!" Alice squealed

"Thanks Al, I just want something a little simple, not too crazy!" I told her. Her face fell a little at my response.

"Don't you want to impress Edward though? I mean you guys are going together right?" WHAT he never told her! I cannot believe him! He's too ashamed I bet!

"I have a feeling he is going with Tanya, Alice." I said sadly

Her eyes got very big "What? You have to be kidding I knew that was going to happen! That slut! He's going to hear from me when I get home…" She suddenly stopped and was staring into a window at a dress with wide eyes. It was white and beautiful and amazing and indescribable. (on profile)

"Bella you are getting that dress!" Alice yelled and ran into the store with a second glance!

I suddenly heard my phone ringing. Looking down I saw it was Edward. Ugh I do not want to talk to him right now. I quietly pressed ignore and went in the store to try on my dream dress. Forgetting about Edward, even though it is difficult to do, for the time being. Now I was going to have fun and not let thoughts of him stop me.

Eat your heart out Edward Cullen!

Sosososososoososo I know it's short but is it good? Feel free to tell me in the reviews! _**I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! **_I WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS FOREVERZZZZZ! THANKS AND WUV YOU ALL! XXOO

Twilightchik13


	12. Tonight, Tonight

Nothing funny this time just a straight up Ch. No songs taking up half of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Tonight Tonight: Hot Chelle Rae

"Aliceeee enough of this torture!" I whined as my pixie friend curled my hair and Rosalie carefully did my makeup.

"No Bella! This is prom. We are going to make you look prettier than you already are so you can shove it in Edward's face!" she said sharply

"But Al I don't want to be a bitch. I mean it's not like we were together so I really have no reason to actually be mad." I told her with a sad expression "He can date whoever he wants"

Over the past week since that fateful day in the school parking lot I have received in total: 7 voice mails, 15 missed calls, and 22 unopened texts from Edward as of yesterday afternoon. After that I decided to turn my phone off in general because it just hurt too much. I didn't want to hear his apologies or his pleading; I just wanted to be left alone.

"BELLA!" Alice snapped me out of my reverie "did you hear what I said?" she asked annoyed

"No sorry can you repeat it please?" I said bashfully

"You are done! Go change into your dress and look in the mirror!" She exclaimed excitedly

At once I leapt from the chair I had been sitting in for the past 2 hours and got into the amazing dress I had acquired the past weekend. When I went to look in the mirror all I saw was a stranger. This stranger had a fair complexion with beautiful pink cheeks, rosy red lips, and chocolaty brown orbs for eyes. She looked perfectly confident in herself with her goddess like demeanor.

"Alice. I-I can't believe that this is even me! Thank you so much!" I said softly, watching my mouth move in the mirror just to make sure that this reflection was really, truly me. I was still in shock and awe over this insane transformation.

"Aww Bells, you look amazing! But, all we did was enhance what you already have though!" She told me. Both Rosalie and she had also changed into their dresses and they both looked incredible, even though they always seem to! Alice was glowing in her sea green, flowing dress with gold accents and Rosalie looked amazing in her stunning red strapless dress! If I wasn't friends with both of them I would be sosososo jealous! (see profile)

"Alrighty then are we ready to knock those boys downstairs dead!" Rosalie giggled

"AWWW HELLZ YEAAA!" Alice screamed

"Al may I remind you to please use your inside voice while we are inside the house please!" I said smiling at her

"Finneeeeee I will" she pouted like a little kid while we laughed and began our descent downstairs.

There was an audible gasp when we made our way down the long flight of stairs.

"Whoa, wow, you girls look incredible" Esme was tearing up at the sight of her babies going to the prom.

I walked over to mike who was visibly nervous, "Hey Mike you look great!"

"Thanks Bella, can I just say that you are look so beautiful right now!" I blushed at his compliment

Once we clipped on out corsages and took pictures, we were out the door and on our way to prom. The butterflies began to collect in my stomach once I stepped in the limo.

The school looked very different, in a good way. The lights flooded the gym floor and flowers were scattered along the walls. Everyone looked beautiful and handsome, but I still had yet to see Edward and Tanya arrive. As I craned my head to attempt to spot that familiar bronze hair, Mike tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Bella you want to dance?" He yelled over the music that was blasting

"Yeah defiantly Mike!" I shouted back

We pushed our way into the dance floor and began to dance to Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae.

"I love this song!" I told Mike with a smile

"Yeah it's a good one!" he flashed one back as he danced clumsily

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of bronze; Edward and Tanya must be here. I turned to see them, Edward looked handsome as always, but Tanya wasn't the same case. Apparently she wasn't aware that the prom was a long dress occasion, because her dress barely covered her butt (outfit on pro). I rolled my eyes, turned my back to the couple, and looked back to Mike and flashed him another smile. However, Edward didn't feel the same way about not seeing me, because he brought Tanya to dance with him right next to Mike and I. As she grinded up against him he looked at me with pleading eyes. All I did was shoot him a glare.

"C'mon mike lets go get some punch" I basically dragged Mike away from the dance floor.

After some mingling at the punch bowl I decided it was safe to go back and dance. As the slow music played, I put my arms around Mike's neck and he awkwardly placed his hands on my hips. We slowly swayed to the soft music. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Edward's arms around my waist. I felt his body moving in sync with mine to the music. I thought of his hand pushing a stand of hair behind my ear tenderly. Suddenly Edward's- I mean Mike's hands began to creep a little lower and his arms pulled me a little closer. That snapped me out of my dream quickly! I began to pull away, but he was stronger than he looked. He held me fast in place there and continued to sway to the music like nothing was happening. As my discomfort grew I saw Mike's eyes go wide.

"Excuse me, but can I cut in please?"

MUAHAHAHAHHAHA cliffyyyy again sorry! Hope you guys liked this chapter better than the last one! I know I did! Again I would like _**MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS**_ FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!

_**Question: what does your dream prom dress look like? ANSWER IN REVIEWS**_

Peace out homies

TwilightChik13


	13. Hey Jude

HEYHEYHEY…. Here's another one ya babes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing…. NADA!

Hey Jude: The Beatles (I'm writing a report on them so I really wanted to use this song!)

I turned to see who asked Mike that, even though I partly knew already.

"Sure Edward" Mike quickly stepped out of the way, fear in his eyes

The music changed and another song came on as Edward took my hips and I put my arms around his neck. So this is what my actual dream feels like. We slowly sway back and forth as I rested my head on Edward's chest. Hey Jude was playing as Edward looked down at me.

"This song really does describe the position I'm in right now" He told me softly. "Bella I really must apologize for what I did, but I can explain really!"

Well that was the end of my perfect little dream. Honestly I just wanted to live this out and then never speak again. Talking just meant more pain, and I don't know how much more of that I can take before I just explode.

"Edward, please I don't want to talk about this." I pleaded with him

"No Bella we are going to have to have this conversation sooner or later. You are far too important to me to just leave hanging like this. I want to tell you what happen between Tanya and I." He said firmly

Tears began to form in my eyes immediately after he said her name. I turned to look at her and realized that she was now putting moves on Mike. She is trying to ruin my life. It's like she only goes after whoever she thinks I like. As I thought this I turned around, squirming out of Edward's grasp and marched my way over to her. This was as much her fault as it was Edward's. I do not care if Edward and I weren't even dating; this has officially gotten very personal to me. As I tried to compose myself before confronting her a few tears ran down my face, but I wasn't going to let the dam break just yet. I could cry all I wanted after this.

"Hey Tanya" she turned to me when I said her name

"Yeah Bella" she sneered at me when she said my name

"You're a bitch" I said with an empty expression. "and you are a slut and I really do not like you"

"Excuse me, you whore, you cannot just say that to people!" she told me with a scowl, however this frown soon turned to a smile and she turned, grabbed Mike by the collar, and began to kiss him. I felt anger rush through my veins.

I grabbed her shoulder "this is not for you Mike" I told him before I punched Tanya square in the nose.

"YOU BITCH" She screeched and she hold her nose in her hands.

As the blood ran down her face I told her blankly: "You really should go see I doctor. I think you might have broken your nose." I began to walk away and felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Edward seriously I don't want to talk-" I said as I turned only to realize that Edward wasn't the one who tapped my shoulder. Tanya punched me in the face with as much anger and force as I had punched her with. With my eye throbbing, I calmly turned around again, not wanting a fight, and walked out of prom.

My house wasn't too far from the school so I could make it on foot easily. I as walked, I could feel my shiner forming around my right eye. Well if anything good comes from this it will be the fact that I'm going to look wicked badass.

I heard a car driving slowly behind me and a window rolling down. "Bella please wait" Edward begged me. "At least let me drive you home!" I continued to walk forward pretending not to notice him. However my emotions betrayed me as the dam finally broke and tears ran down my face. Suddenly the car stopped and the door slammed shut. I stopped as the footsteps approached where I was standing and let Edward guide me to his car.

We sat in silence as Edward drove me to my house. My crying had subsided mostly, but we both knew one word would start it up again. Once we pulled into my driveway after 10 minutes of silence, Edward grabbed my hand as I opened the door. When I turn to look at him he took my face in his hand. He wiped away the new tears that started to slide down. After looking at me tenderly for a couple minutes he leaned forward and slowly kissed my blackened eye. For those few seconds, my eye felt fine, all the pain was completely gone and I was in heaven. However this heaven could not last and we both knew it.

"Bella, can I come in?" he asked

"No." I whispered and slipped out of the car and ran inside my house.

I heard the car star and pull out of the driveway. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Charlie.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?" he panicked

"It's fine, you should see the other guy" I told him and silently and solemnly walked upstairs to collapse on my bed and let only a few more tears out.

Ok sooo ya how was it… nonononono it's not over yet I promise! But Please I would like _**MORE THAN 5 REVIEWS **_for the next chapter! Okokokokok thanksssss

**Question: What has been your favorite song in this story so far (the chapter titles are the song)? Answer in reviews!**


	14. You're My Better Half

Hey Now! Guys is my story going downhill? I feel like my ratings have gone down… plz tell me if I kinda suck and should stop writing plz…. Anyway here's the last chapter.. ba ba baaaaammmm!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these awesome songs!

You're My Better Half- Keith Urban (sosososososooooo cuteee!)

When I woke up that morning it took me a few moments to remember what had happened that past night.

"uuuuuuuuggghhh" I groaned as I got up, trying to force the pain out of my heart and replace it once more with blissful ignorance. As I walked by the mirror I was reminded of my lovely black eye. I smiled as I thought of how I got that black eye. No regrets there. However my pride did not help the pain that was radiating from it. I walked downstairs to get some Advil to relieve myself of the throbbing. On the table lay a note from Charlie with to Advil on it.

_Bells,_

_Out fishing with the guys today. Be back by 9. Take these to help with the shiner_

_-Charlie_

I let a smirk form as I read the note. Well at least Charlie thought I was a badass. At this point I knew that there would be no hope of going back to sleep so I decided that it would be Bella's comfy outfit day (outfit on pro). I changed in to my sweats, made myself pancakes, and sat down with Pride and Prejudice. It was raining, of course, so that helped a little with the mood inside my mind.

"Why can't I have a Mr. Darcy? It's not fair! I've been a good person! I deserve it!" I wailed as I read and shoveled pancakes into my mouth

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door.

"What- oh hi Alice" I said somberly upon opening my door

"Bella hey, ooh yeah your eye does not look great. Have you been icing it? Because if not it's just going to stay longer and look grosser" She nagged me

"Alice I haven't had a change to ice it I just got up!" I whined

"Well it looks like you had enough time to make yourself pancakes! Can I have a few" At that I got up to heat up some for Alice

"Al, not to be rude, but do you have a purpose for being here, or were you just hungry? Because right now I sort of just want to be left alone." I told her

"There is no way I'm going to leave you alone Bells, you look like a piece of shit. I am giving you a makeover today!" She said cheerfully

"Noooooo Aliceeee! I had one yesterdayyy! I don't wannnnaaaa!" I pleaded

"Nope end of story lets go." Said was going to be stubborn on this one obviously. I hope it's going to be a quick and painless as possible

1 hour later

That actually want that bad I guess. I mean I'm still living! Alice covered up my eye as best she could and did my makeup very natural just like I wanted. She laid out an outfit for me to change into on my bed. (profile)

"Ally what are you doing all this for?" she look smug

"I'm not going to say a word!" she said sticking out her tongue, "Now put on this blindfold!"

"Is there rally anyway I'm going to be able to fight this?"

"Nope" she repeated for the second time that day

20 minutes later

After a short, but very bumpy car ride to who knows where, Alice led me out of the car, and on to what felt like a blanket.

"Alice can I take off the blindfold now?" I asked, but receive no answer

However I felt a hand untying it for me and I let it fall from my face. Edward was sitting in front of me in a beautiful meadow on a picnic blanket with a basket next to us. Although it was raining at my house, it was sunny here.

"What is this Edward?" I asked him sternly

"It's a date." He said looking into my eyes

"But" I was cut off

"No Bella please let me explain." I allowed him to go on. "What happened between Tanya and I meant nothing. I swear to you. She was the one who pushed me against my car and kissed me. I would never do anything like that to put at risk what I have with you. The reason I asked for you to meet me there was not to hurt you. I was going to ask you to prom." He was looking into my soul, his eyes pouring out emotions.

"Edward but we weren't even dating…" I told him looking down

"Well you know what, I wish we had been." He lifted my chin up so that our faces were mere inches apart. It was silent in the meadow aside from the chirping of the birds.

"Bella, I am in love with you. And there is nothing that you will ever be able to do to stop that." With that he gently placed his lip on mine. As our lips moving together in sync, I felt something fill a place inside me. What had begun as a hopeless crush was ending as a real relationship.

I pulled away from him for some air, "Edward, I love you too." I then drew him back for another short kiss.

"You are my other half" I whispered to him

"As you are mine" He responded, pulling me into a warm embrace.

YEAH THATS RIGHT ITS OVER! Finally how did everyone like it! _**Reviewwwwwwwwwww! **_

AND TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE PART OF THE ENITRE STORY IN THE REVIEW!

-TWILIGHTCHIK13

MUCH LOVE TO ALL MY BABIESSSS OUT THERE WHO STUCK WITH THE STORY THROUGH EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU ALL! Although you. Ya you. You're my favorite! Shh! don't tell the others!


End file.
